Patch Version 155
Patch Version 155, also known as Mark 1.2K is a major update that took place in 26 January 2015. The patch added Volcano Nest, Returned Hero, and another new features along with several skill changes. Changelog New Content General *Volcano Nest *Returned Hero System *Emergency Event *Volcano Nest Guide Mission *Ladder Matching in town (Comp On/Off) *Epic Level 80 "Ruler" Set (excluding weapon) added to ladder store *Sparta Goblin Level 60 - 69 *Polluted Water *Reward related changes Cash Shop *Limited Edition: K-Wave Traditional Korean Costume *Limitless Hero's EXP Scroll 200% (Lv 80) available in 7 or 30 Days *Rare Minion: Lovely Sasha (Physical / Magical) *Lovely Sasha Accessories: **Sasha Neat Saint Hat **Sasha Neat Saint Costume **Sasha Cherry Blossom Hairband **Sasha Cherry Blossom Costume *Altea Gacha Box Update **Added: Moonstone Dragon Mount **Added: Fluttering Leaf Bird Decal **Added: Fluttering Leaf Bird Wings **Added: Fluttering Leaf Bird Tail Update General *PVP Ladder Point Reset *Server Storage expansion *Mass Item Crafting Function *Stat Decreasing Item added to Dishonest Merchant Store *PVP Mission added to Long Term Guild Missions *Altar of wandering soul NPC *Store Purchase initialization time changed *Mission Room Renewal *Convenience Changes *Dragon Jade/Talisman disaasembly cost changed *Academic "Ammo Recharge" skill accessory added *Talisman slot expansion coupon changes *Critical Rate changes Events *Valentine's Day Event *Dragon Hunting Day Event Cash Shop *Removal of New Year Cash Shop Sale *Removal of Limited Edition Christmas Costume *Removal of Christmas Double Surprise Box Skill Balancing Assassin Bringer *Chakra of Energy (PVP): Cooldown changed to 35 seconds *Chakra Heal(PVP): MP recovery removed. Super armor decreased. *Pact of Ajna (PVP/PVE): Invincibility during cat's attack removed. Super armor increased. Light Fury *Sunshine Spark EX(PVP): Cooldown changed to 40 seconds. Attack area, damage, super armour destruction are reduced for aerial and final explosion. *Chakra Miracle(PVP): HP recovery is reduced. Ripper *Werewolf Ability(PVE): On top of existing effects, Shift Blow, Izuna Drop , Artful Chaser will be used by the other self. Magical and physical damage received will be reduced when Dedicate Shadow is used, and HP is recovered when hit. *Blade Runner EX(PVE): Fire attribute resistance will be reduced for enemies that are hit accurately. *Dedicate Shadow(PVE): Action speed increases, and duration is increased *Crippling Punisher(PVE): On top of existing effects, cooldown will be recovered slightly when fire attribute physical attack hits enemies accurately while skill is activated Sorceress Elestra *Frozen Burst: New toggle skill added. *Frozen Spikes(PVE): ATK reduction due to the number of hits will be removed Cleric Inquisitor *Consecration EX(PVP): Additional damage is changed to 50% Paladin *Divine Ascension(PVE): 1 bubble is used. cooldown will be changed to 2 sec. ATK will be increased *Divine Vengeance(PVE/PVP): 1 bubble is used *Elemental Aura(PVE/PVP): Fire, light, water attribute attack increased. Attribute defence removed. *Conviction Aura(PVE/PVP): Fire, light, water attribute defence increased. Attribute attack removed *Stance of Faith(PVE/PVP): 5 bubbles created when activated Guardian *Stance of Faith EX(PVE/PVP): 10 bubbles created when used. (PVE) Divine Ascension and Divine Vengeance can be used without counterattack conditions when Stance of Faith EX is used. *Guardian Force(PVE): Cooldown will be changed to 5 seconds *Justice Crash(PVE/PVP): Changed to light attribute. (PVE) ATK will be increased. (PVP) ATK will be reduced. *Divine Punishment EX(PVE): Continuous damage to nearby targets is increased. Movement speed increases when activated Academic Alchemist *Injector (PVE/PVP): Changed to dark attribute. No more hits counted when charging forward. (PVE) ATK is increased. Instead of healing effect, own and allies’ action and movement speed are increased *Disease(PVE): ATK is increased. Instead of healing effect, own and allies’ action and movement speed are increased *Poison Break(PVE): Stronger ATK increase effect due to bubble. ATK is increased *Mixed Infection(PVE): Changed to bubble spending skill. ATK is increased *Poison Pool(PVE): Can tumble while using skill *Poison Charging(PVE): ATK is increased *Summon Slime(PVE/PVP): Order of poison attack and ice attack which are additional skills due to bubble will be changed. Skill where slime is more useful will be used first Physician *Injector EX (PVE): Additional attack area is decreased. Final damage effect is added to allies. (PVP) Increased heal on oneself and heal effect on allies will be removed *Disease EX (PVE): Infection effect remains and duration is increased. Infection increases ATK of certain skills *Heal Shower (PVE): cooldown will be reduced. Number of debuffs healed will be reduced *Love Virus (PVE): Increase in physical damage will be added. Duration is increased. *Chemical Harmony (PVE): On top of existing effects, when Injector hits targets accurately, Injector’s cooldown will be reduced. Additional bubbles will be created when Injector is used. (PVP) More bubbles created when Injector is used. Archer Acrobat *Divine Rage (PVE): Attack will be increased *Double Somersault Kick(PVE): Attack will be increased *Spiral Edge (PVE): Attack will be increased Windwalker * Air Sense (PVE): When character stays in air for more than 3 seconds, Spiral Edge's cooldown will be reset. * Show Time (PVE): Spiral Edge's damage is increased when skill is activated Tempest Physical Sense(PVE): Divine Rage's cooldown will reduce by 20 seconds when Physical Attack skills are used (Willow Kick, Binding Shot, Double Somersault Kick, Spiral Vortex, Hurricane Dance, Somersault Kick, Kick Shot) Hurricane Dance(PVE): Attack will be increased. Fixes *Scope Arrow EX bug *Missing NPC Temple Knight Tresor *Hero's Battlefield Entry Limit issue *Ranking Board bug *Distorted Epic Sorceress Weapons *Level 80 Reward box wrong expiry date External Links *Mark 1.2K Game Patch Category:Patch Updates